Infinite Plunge
by Faltering Hues
Summary: A story of dreams, love and betrayal. It's necessary to survive... to fight to save the world. Final Fantasy Eight, from the eyes of the Sorceress. Spoilers ahead. *Chapter 5 added!*
1. Chapter 1

****

Infinite Plunge

A/N: First things first… I have had a rigorous time with this story! Some error repost thing popped up while I was typing it… so I had to try and remember what I could off it and type it else where. Very emotional moment in my life. I cried. Anywho… this story is about the moment when Edea is taken over by Ultimecia. Everything is kind of made up. How I think it would be. It's based around a small poem I wrote, which will be included at the end.

It was night. The darkness was kissing the sand as the sluggish waves caressed the shoreline. Stars were tucking themselves inside of the dark velvet blanket. Ever so often, they would peek from behind the folds.

Breezes with the scent of salted flowers gently rolled across the field that lead to the orphanage. The grass strummed along with the winds tune.

Edea stood in the midst of nature in all its glory. The moon winked on the black ebony water that danced about her feet. It was almost like sparkles were flaming up in the suds. Her delicate feature of a mouth was upturned in a smile. With reality behind, she let herself take in the fantasy.

She curled her toes tightly into the sand. It's roughness was like rose petals. Promptly, and without another thought, she sat down. The water seemed to succumb to her. Small waves crushed themselves upon her sides.

__

I love the life here. I love the children. They are my life. But sometimes… as all humans do… I wait for that escape. The one that never comes. When I think I've reached it, all it does is slide out of my vision.

It had been a few years since Edea had been able to run the orphanage by herself. She had volunteers. They were great with the children and she considered them a part of her family. She knew that if something happened to her, the children would be safe.

__

The children will be safe... 

She had never told anyone about her family. Her mother and father almost remained a mystery to practically everyone. Everyone except herself. Edea's father wasn't the best man in the world, but he kept them fed... most of the time. That was one of the reasons she had started the orphanage. So no child would experience what she did... if she could help it. Laybien Starfire had abandoned then when Edea was 15. As far as anyone knew, he was still alive, and living somewhere in the Deling area. 

Kabira Starfire was more than Edea's mother. She had been her best friend. In the last years of her childhood, things began to change. People would stare hatefully at her mother. Then she had not known why. An hour before her mother passed away, she learned the reasons for the glares. 

With the moon slowly crossing the sky in front of her, Edea slipped into a memory.

__

She never seemed to age in Edea's eyes. Her silvery-black hair cascaded down her back. It stood out boldly against her soft brown eyes. Everyday Edea wished she looked more like her mother. Instead, she was stuck with straight brown hair that traveled to her waist. The only thing they had in common were their eyes. The brown and caramel streaks stood out against the color of their skin. 

It was late in the afternoon and Kabira was lying on the bed, her eyes shutting out the dimming sunlight. Edea walked into the room with a glass of water between her small hands. When she had entered the room, Kabira had opened her eyes. Their previous brown color was nonexistent. Now, a vivid amber-gold color smoldered. Her lips were stretched into a faint smirk. The glass smashed to the ground. Shards littered the wooden floor and sliced into Edea's feet. 

"Pleasant afternoon, Edea?" The voice escaping from her mothers lips was not her mothers. It was deep and commanding, soothing and hypnotizing. Edea found that she couldn't move anything, not even her eyes which were transfixed upon the amber. 

Kabira rose from the bed, no muscle in her body twitched, and she didn't falter once. With a few rapid graceful movements Kabira was standing in front of Edea, looming over her like sky scrapers on the horizon. Finally, in a desperate battle, Edea found her voice. "Mom?" Kabira's ringing laughter dripped thickly with the darkness of evil and hate. It was then the Edea realized something was definitely not right. 

Her realization came a second too late. Kabira's hands closed over her throat and crushed the air pipe. Blackness consumed Edea.

The tide was coming in. White suds had found their way chest level. Edea's hair was clinging frailly to her shabby brown shirt. The night's twinkling eyes were beginning to close, and the moon's silver face was leaving the room. Unconsciously tears began to drip down her cheeks. They were lost in the swirls of salty water. 

__

Edea's eyes flickered open. Her mother's face blocked out the light. "Edea! Are you okay? I don't know what happened. I woke up and you were lying here at the end of the bed! Sweetie!" Kabira engulfed her daughter in a hug. She was crying. Edea was in a daze. Even in the midst of her confusion, she decided not to mention what had happened. 

Suddenly, Kabira collapsed at Edea's feet. "Are you okay Mom?!" 

The water was harassing Edea's chin now. There was no difference between it and the tears.

__

There was Kabira, stretched out on the floor. Edea hadn't be able to move her to the bed. Black hair was stuck to her cheeks. The brightness of her eyes was slowly fading. "Edea…" At the mention of her name, Edea perked up and moved closer to her mother. "Yes?" 

It was the two of them in Kabira's bedroom. It had been the two of them for the last 3 years. Silence rolled through the house, reverberating off the walls.

Kabira reached up and pulled Edea's head towards her own. Cold lips met Edea's forehead. Edea experienced many things in a matter of seconds. Violent shivers ripped at her spine, and waves of heat clawed her mind. 

Kabira's cold, unmoving hand fell to ground simultaneously with Edea's rigid body.

Edea Starfire… Edea Kramer… Sorceress. 

In that moment, the water flooded over her head. She was completely lost from all sight. 

The waves were steadily crashing along the shoreline.

**__**

"We can rule together Edea, just you and I. The world can be in the palm of our hands. It only takes one thing…"

"What do I need to do?"

"Give in to me."

Complete darkness had over taken the land where to orphanage resided. The children and assistants were all asleep. Harmony was etched on every door.

Hell was breaking through on the beach.

In the spot where Edea had been sitting, it seemed as if the water was ablaze with gold flames. The color stood out resilient against the onyx sky. Gold lit water flames licked upwards into the air. Silence befell the surroundings. 

**__**

"Alright."

An explosion sounded, but mortals were deaf to its screeching. The water quickly receded away from Edea. It was stuck in a backward motion.

**__**

"I will show you nor anyone else mercy."

Edea was not quite Edea anymore. The simple brown of her hair had transformed into a black more bold than the surrounding gold. Her eyes; liquid amber. Shabby brown dressings were no more. A slick black dress hugged her every curve. Dark poised lips met in a slight frown.

**__**

"I am here to bring the world together, under the way I see fit… You cannot stop me."

"I wish not to stop you Mistress…"

It was during that night when the world was introduced to Hell in the form of a body. The epitomy of all that was evil… all powerful. 

****

Edea Starfire… Edea Kramer.

Thus begins the Second Sorceress War.

A/N: What did you guys think? Review and let me know. This turned out a lot longer than I had expected. I really really like it!! 

****


	2. The Start

****

Infinite Plunge

A/N: I have debated this for long hours. This is my final decision. I plan on writing this entire story along the FF8 storyline. The catch is, it's going to be based around Edea. Not following Squall and the rest. Enjoy! 

(Notes for knowing what is happening.)

Normal text = What is happening

****

Bold = My poem

**__**

Bold Italic = Edea/Sorceress

__

Italic = What is happening with the rest of the characters during the game

****

Chapter 2- The Start

__

Howling echoes ripped through the sky. Metal met its twin. Blood kissed the ground.

"Squall…" His muscles screeched as the gun blade zipped through the air. The tips of his jacket tickled the ground.

"Seifer…" Sparks blazed in his vision. Lust was taking over. The lust for blood.

It was like a dance. One jabbed, the other swiped. Graceful of its own accord. Their movements were captivating.

****

"I want one." 

"Yes, mistress."

It's like the never ending fall…

__

Seifer was alone. No lights were on. He was just there talking with the darkness. It never changed. He always did this. Almost every night. Emptiness was his companion. His drive to do the things he did. Sometimes, he talked to himself…

"I am better than you Squall. I always have been. That will **never **change." Angrily, Seifer slammed his fist against the wall.

The Queen of Fire visited him in the night. She always brought warmth. Never comfort. That was something Seifer seldom felt. His mind was cold, his soul tormented. Yet, he did it to himself. Defiance brought harsh punishment.

****

The drop that leaves you senseless.

"The exam is today…" Squall rolled over to face the wall. His eyes were shut, blotting out the harsh sunlight that was creeping through the blinds. Absently, his hand strayed to the scar displayed across his face. A growl erupted deep within his throat.

"Seifer…" A blaring sound crashed through his ears. The alarm clock was going off. It was time to get up, time for the day to start. Squall's chance… to finally become a SeeD. 

In a strange way, he was excited. The rush of battle always went to his head. Weather or not he admitted it. 

Squall crawled out of bed.

The time was now.

****

Or perhaps…

Midnight blue drapes tumbled down the walls. They were trimmed in gold. The floor was a dull gray and reflected unseen stars. Pale gold lights flickered against the dark sky.

A lone woman stole the attention away from the scenery. She was seated upon a black net. It didn't touch the ground, but hung from some invisible spot above. It clung loosely to her sides, allowing movement.

Slowly, she ran a long black fingernail down her jaw line. A smile spread across her face that radiated sinister thoughts.

**__**

"Mmmm…"

Desire from within glittered in her amber eyes. Lazily she motioned with her left hand. The air before her began to wiggle and bend. Then it began to take shapes.

There was two men. One like fire, the other like ice. The heart of a wolf, the heart of a lion.

__

"We have orders Seifer… we have to stay here."

She snapped her hand shut and the image quickly burnt out.

****

It's the one thing…

__

Seifer had run off. It was against his soul to obey orders to the max. He wasn't about to change now. Naturally, the others followed. Squall knew the consequences of Seifer's actions. He often wondered how Seifer's mind worked.

****

You never seem to understand.

__

Squall had succeeded. Seifer had not. To him, it was always a battle he would never win.

"I'll show you Squall.. I will show all of you…"

Cid sent Squall on his first mission. To Timber. To the Forest Owls. To Rinoa.

****

"It's almost time… I've made my choice. Will you do it?"

"Yes, mistress."

Everything had happened so fast. It was still a blur. Here we are.

****

Maybe it really is…

__

"It's time…"

Seifer had his hand wrapped around President Deling's neck. The lights switched to a dim red/blue color. A silver cloth began to ripple. Seifer slowly started to back away.

****

"…Poor, poor boy…"

Her image slowly seeps into the room. First the body, then the slick black dress. That sinister smile graces her face. It was mixed with mockery and intrigue.

"Stay away from me!"

****

"Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide."

"Stay back!"

Quistis' boots were thudding on the ground. She was running as fast as her body would allow. Too bad she didn't make it entirely to her destination. Magic was used to knock her back.

****

"The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off"

She made a gentle downward motion with her hand and then brought it to rest against her chest.

****

"You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer."

Sweat was beading above Seifer's eyes. He didn't know what to do.

****

"You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament."

"Shut up!"

****

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy."

Seifer's grip tightened around the President's neck. "I'm not… stop calling me a little boy."

****

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?"

Hyperion sliced angrily through the air. "I am not a BOY!"

****

"Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood."

President Deling's body is released. He runs away, frightened. Seifer waves goodbye to his paralyzed friends. If you could even call them that.

The portal began to shimmer again. She walked through it with him. They left. Everything was restored… or was it?

****

An infinite plunge.


	3. Sensual Interlude

****

Infinite Plunge

A/N: This scene… is going to be a little lemony. Not a lot, I promise! I'm not that good at writing that kind of stuff. Some of you might not like it… because, of course, it's Seifer/Sorceress. Do enjoy! 

**__**

Bold Italic = Sorceress

__

Italic = What is happening in the rest of the game

Normal text = what is going on 

****

Chapter 3- Sensual Interlude

"Do I know what I have gotten myself into?" Seifer's hollow laugh boomed through the silence.

**__**

"That was the question…"

Black sheets were conformed to her body. The entire room was bathed in darkness. Only the amber of her eyes radiated in his vision. Seifer was basking in glory. He had been taken away from all that troubled him.

"I don't care… I am prepared for anything that comes my way." As always, he spoke louder than necessary. It was time to silence him.

**__**

"You're my little boy… but… it's time for you to become a man."

Seifer couldn't see. He didn't even see her eyes. It sent excitement raging through his body. A man. How good those words felt rolling off his tongue.

Tingles washed over him. Her fingernails were gently sliding across his cheek. Still he could not see. Soft fingers traced over his lips. He couldn't hear her breathe. 

**__**

"Seifer…"

Her hand had stopped just below his chin. "Yes, mistress?" Once Seifer had answered, her other hand was placed upon his shoulder.

**__**

"I want you to do something for me…"

The request had come out in a purr like fashion. He knew it wasn't a request. It was a command. One he was willing to obey. "Anything." A chuckle escaped from somewhere to his right, then echoed to his left. The sounds bounced off the wall, and were caught in his mind. Seifer was falling fast, loosing himself in the golden pool rimmed in darkness.

**__**

"Anything is a lot… for such a little boy to handle."

It stung his cheek like cold ice. She was looking at him like a child. Seifer hated it. He had to change that. He would change that. "I am not a boy. That you will see."

**__**

"Would you kill for me, Seifer. Even if it was those you cared for?"

It was his turn. His mock smile curved upon his lips. "I care only for you, mistress. You wouldn't have me kill you, would you?" Cold lips met the bottom of his ear. His toes curled in his boots.

**__**

"If I asked you that… would you do it?"

Seifer was curious and reached for the hand that was seemingly on his cheek. He felt his own cheek. "I'd do anything you ask."

__

They had just gotten off the train. Now they were in a forest. Zell was talking, but Squall wasn't really hearing.

His voice was droning on and on… Squall felt the bright sky dimming. His head felt a little light. Suddenly, his body collapsed to the ground. Squall was out cold.

In the same suit, Quistis and Selphie both fell to the ground. Zell and Rinoa were left to wonder.

She was satisfied with him. It was time for her to leave, Seifer could feel it.

**__**

"Don't wander too far… I will return shortly. Business to attend to."

He was alone again. It was another of the many things he hated to feel. Lonely thoughts pierced his mind. Cold ran through his body. Seifer didn't want to be alone anymore. Yet somehow, she always made it feel like she was here.

__

Galbadia Garden.

This is where Irvine came into the scene. 

Squall wasn't sure about this guy… but… it would have to do. They were on their way to Deling City. To meet… General Caraway.

Little did they know… he was Rinoa's father.

Finally, Seifer had achieved something he only dreamed of before.

****

Seifer Almasy a knight. A Sorceress' Knight.


	4. Dans La Nuit, In The Night

****

Infinite Plunge

A/N: The song included.. Is.. Dans La Nuit by Sarah Brightman. Enjoy! This chapter might be a little.. Iffy. I am not sure about it.

**__**

Bold **Italics** = the song

Normal = What is happening (Seifer and Sorceress)

__

Italics = What is happening with the rest of the game

****

Chapter 4- Dans La Nuit (In The Night)

**__**

Et quand dans la nuit tout s'endormit, (And when in the night all fell asleep,)

Je vis les cieux devant mes yeux fermés. (I saw the skies in front of my closed eyes.)

Rinoa had gone to confront the Sorceress. It wasn't peaches and cream when it came to this woman.

Edea had been waiting. Waiting a long time.

It was time to give her speech to the world. Rinoa in her trance only caught a few words.

"Stinking… vile… stupid people."

The gargoyles were alive. Their target… Rinoa. At the moment, she was awakened from her trance, only to face danger once more.

****

Dans le silence j'avais trouvé la vérité, (In silence I had found the truth,)

Comme une fleur qui ressemble à mon coeur. (As a flower which resembles my heart.)

"Mistress… it is time to begin the parade." Seifer was bowed with his head against the floor. He was thankful to be out of the darkness. It only reminded him of his nightmares.

"Seifer, dear little boy… you shall grace us with your presences as well."

"As you wish… mistress." He rose from the position on the ground to escort Edea to the float. 

__

The gates slowly slid open. Upon the float was not only Sorceress Edea, but Seifer as well. Squall would deal with him later… in the mean time… there was Rinoa.

Irvine and Squall made their way to the rooftop. Time for battle. To save Rinoa.

****

L'air me semblait léger léger (The air seemed to me light light)

Et les couleurs d'une infinie douceur, (With colours of an infinite softness,)

"Mistress, you are sure that they are here?" He was growing impatient. Squall was supposed to be here. Seifer couldn't miss another chance to fight the man he loved to hate.

"Poor boy… he will be here. Do not doubt me." The same straight look graced her face. She looked at the pitiful crowd. "I will crush you…"

**__**

Les yeux fermés. (The eyes closed.)

__

The clock hit 20:00:00. It was now time.

__

The go round shot out of the roof, along with Irvine, Squall and Rinoa. 

__

The only difference was… Irvine was failing his part of the operation. He admitted to chickening out in times of desperation. 

__

Amazingly, Squall talked him into it. The bullet rang out silently. It's precision was deadly. Yet, it never reached it's target.

__

In rage, Squall leapt from the rooftop. Finally, he would face Seifer.

**__**

Le coeur si pur (The heart so pure)

Qui voit revivre l'espoir, (That is sees the hope reviving,)

"He is coming… Seifer." Edea stood back. Almost gleefully, she watched the two fight. It was amazing. Had she chosen the right man? Of course… Seifer would serve her purpose well.

"I see you've become better. You're still no match for me." Seifer snorted and lunged at Squall. It was an all out physical battle. Squall was silent as always, his movements were that of a determined, enraged man.

**__**

Même s'il fait noir (Even if the weather is so dark)

Qu'il semble pleuvoir. (That it seems to rain.)

Seifer was badly wounded, and fell to his knees.

"Pitiful little boy, must I fight your battles for you?" Just as Edea stepped up, Rinoa and Irvine joined Squall.

Now it was the Sorceress' turn.

**__**

Et quand dans la nuit tout s'endormit, (And when in the night all fell asleep,)

Je vis les cieux devant mes yeux fermés. (I saw the skies in front of my closed eyes.)

Dans le silence. (In silence.)  


She dished out everything she had. "I must… win… mistress… don't hurt me…" It was the end of this fight. Edea felt as if her heart would burst in her chest. She backed down.

"For this time… you win…"

**__**

Le coeur si pur (The heart so pure)

Qui voit revivre l'espoir, (That sees the hope reviving,)

Squall was turning to walk away.

The Sorceress was raising her hand in the air.

Three icicles sliced through the silence. Rinoa began to scream.

**__**

Même s'il fait noir (Even if the weather is so dark)

Qu'il semble pleuvoir. (That it seems to rain.)

He was tumbling. The pain seared through his upper body. When he thought he could walk away, he found out there would be no walking. Especially not away from her. The last thing Squall saw was the night sky, and Rinoa's brown eyes full of tears.

**__**

Et dans le noir (And in the darkness)

On peut voir l'espoir. (One can see the hope.)  


****

  


**** **__**

  


****

  


****

  


****

  


****

  


****

  


****


	5. Prison Escape

****

Infinite Plunge

A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait! But, if you haven't noticed, I started writing another story. It's been taking up my time. I decided to kick out chapter 5 tonight, so I can get this ball rolling finally. A little bit of Laguna in this chapter! Let me apologize ahead of time. This chapter's pace may seem a bit quick. But, I just want to get the ball rolling, and I'm not sure of all that happens in this part of the game.

Normal= Seifer and Sorceress interaction

__

Italics = Action with the rest of the game

****

Chapter 5- Prison Escape

She was pacing. Her hands were clasped tightly against her front. Anger was visible in her gaze. "Seifer." The speed she was walking at began to slow. Quickly, she turned around the face him. A look of disgust traced her lovely, enchanting features. He was the only one who ever saw this side of her, and lived.

"Yes, mistress?" Seifer stood tall in front of her. He may seemingly worship her, but he bowed to no one. Not now anyway. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, maybe he was doing exactly as she pleased. Too bad that Seifer didn't realize. Everything he did was what she wanted, and how she wanted it done. That was her power, and Edea enjoyed working on others.

"That boy." Her eye lashes flicked up, allowing her eyes to take in more. "Squall. Tell me, how do you think he won?" The irony. To win and then to lose. The disgust faded, replaced with mild amusement. She walked closer to Seifer, her hips swaying with each step.

He watched her body movement, tried to read her thoughts. That body, so slender. Those eyes, portrayed all that was sinister. They laughed at him, but he didn't care. He was caught. Fish, line and sinker. "I would think, mistress, by luck." Seifer attempted to hold stare with her. His attempt was futile. He glanced at the floor.

Edea's soft, menacing laughter rang in his ears. "Luck you call it. I don't believe in such. You will take care of him. My little boy." Her hand caressed behind his ear. The evil and hate never left her eyes. The smile never wavered.

__

Laguna and Kiros, together again. Fighting side by side. It had to feel good. Apparently Ward was working at the D-District Prison now. Laguna was living with Raine. She took care of him.

What had happened to Julia? Well… she waited. But Laguna never returned… so she moved on. To General Caraway. To a daughter… named Rinoa.

****

That was then… this is now.

Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa were in the D-District prison. The huge building, somewhere in the middle of the desert. They had all talked, they were still talking. There had to be a way out. Time for a plan…

Squall was alone, and not feeling well. This battle with the Sorceress, it had left him weak. Not to mention her trick… a growl rumbled through the air. His room began to move. He kneeled to the floor.

Suspended something from above, Squall's room is transported to a higher floor. He's inside… clueless to everything.

Upstairs awaits Hell.

"He listens well." The Sorceress walked around the imagine hanging in air. It showed Seifer. Squall was now in the same room.

__

"Tell me what SeeD is!" Seifer flipped a switch. It sent shocks of electricity through Squall, but he wouldn't scream. Nor would he talk. He didn't even know what Seifer was talking about.

****

"Yes he does, mistress." A sigh echoes in Edea's mind. She traces her finger through the image. Every time she passed through Seifer, a glittering tear rolled down her cheek. "Poor little boy."

To the luck of the party, a moomba had been put in their cell. In return for their kindness, he showed them out. The search for their weapons begins.

Moomba's seemed to be saving the day. Squall was no longer on the receiving end of Seifer's torture. Actually, Seifer was no where to be seen.

Seifer stalked into the dark room, rage in his jewel eyes. "You called?" He stopped in front of her, his eyes forming into slits. She wasn't looking at him, but at the image to her side.

It was of a girl. She had long brown hair, and sweet honey-brown eyes. Laughter vibrated all around Seifer. "Who is that?" He reached out to Edea.

Quickly, the image diminished in the palm of her hand. "Seifer…" She turned to him, glancing up and down. "We will have our time with him. Don't worry. It's not an emotion that fits you." A long black finger ran underneath his chin. Seifer attempted to step away, but he was enthralled by her gaze. "Smile."

His face was a mass of emotions. The simple command. He couldn't accept that someone could command him. Like a dog. Seifer fought against her.

"Smile." Her hand was wrapped around his chin now, barely pushing against the skin. Her painted lips were set in a grin that radiated power. She knew her power, and she knew how weak he really was.

Seifer couldn't stand it. His lips spread into a smile.

"Good boy." She pulled his face towards her. Their cheeks touched slightly. Shivers sped through his body.

__

They were back with Squall. Now it was time to get out. Easier said than done.

Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie took the lift to the bottom. Squall, Rinoa, and Zell had to escape from the top.

But not before they reached a few battles. Bosses, and hard ones. They were well prepared. The minutes went by slowly. Each person taking their turns. Jabbing, beating, punching. A little magic here and there. Some G.F.'s were summoned.

Anything for freedom.

Of course, they won. But then, something unexpected happened.

The prison began to tunnel into the ground. It was going to bury them. Rinoa and Zell ran frantically across the bridge. Squall waited for them, then began to run. The floor was giving away beneath him. 

Not a moment too soon, he grabbed the side of the bridge, swinging violently back and forth. "Squall! This way, come this way! Hurry!" Rinoa was yelling to him.

He followed her voice, quickly moving across the bridge. He made it. Rinoa grabbed his arm and hauled him away from the side.

The tree of them watched, as the prison twisted beneath the sand.

What was going to happen now?


End file.
